


Home

by sickmorbid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickmorbid/pseuds/sickmorbid
Summary: He made a move to prop himself up on his elbow, preparing to drag himself out of bed when the mattress creaked beside him, a warm hand creeping it's way around his waist and a figure settling into the curve of his back, soft lips placing a kiss just underneath his ear.





	Home

A steady stream of light beamed through the window, slowly creeping it's way from the floor to the draped blue sheets of the bed and over a slumbering mass, softly illuminated in the sun’s orange glow. After several moments the figure shuffled under the sheets, the light having finally penetrated his eyelids after several minutes.

Markus’ eyes lazily fluttered open, squinting hard as the view of the bedroom came into focus. The curtain drapes swayed in the morning breeze, leaving his head buzzing in the smell and sound of late spring--his favorite time of year. He shuffled an arm from underneath the covers to rub his eyes, dull sensation slowly returning as the seconds dragged on. 

He made a move to prop himself up on his elbow, preparing to drag himself out of bed when the mattress creaked beside him, a warm hand creeping it's way around his waist and a figure settling into the curve of his back, soft lips placing a kiss just underneath his ear. 

“Mmm…. Good morning.” 

Markus could feel Simon smile into his neck and nestled back into his warmth, making his best effort to awkwardly nuzzle his lover’s forehead with his own. He couldn't help but grin stupidly himself before returning the greeting with a kiss on the corner of his lips, shifting his body to be flat on his back again with Simon’s face cupped in his hands. 

Looking up he realized he could stare into those blue eyes forever. The way the sun hit them reflected like dawn light over the bay, gulls drifting gracefully over the soft crash of waves on sparkling sand, pink and blue and yellow and silvery with all the gentleness of the wind that swept the grains away, carrying them to distant places where life blossomed and nature and humanity were balanced in perfect equilibrium, free of harm and disposition and other impurities--they were like a sanctuary, a safe place for Markus’ thoughts to run to when the weight of the world hung heaviest on his shoulders, always welcoming him with the gentlest gaze, always ready to hold him up when he felt his legs were about to give out-- 

He hadn't noticed Simon’s hand curled against his cheek, thumb softly brushing his temple while Markus was lost in thought. He hadn't noticed the way he had propped himself up on his side, his other arm nestled underneath Markus’ neck and head comfortably, his own head craned to the side while the sun warmed his neck and chest. Markus hadn't noticed the heat burning on his own cheeks. 

It wasn't until he dizzily noticed Simon’s lips moving to form words that he pulled himself away from the warm ocean sands and back to their bedroom, now completely lit in a cozy morning vermilion. He found himself stuttering for no reason. “Sorry… what did you say?” 

Simon simply smiled, pretending to roll his eyes in frustration he knew he would never have. “I asked if you slept well.” 

“You know what my answer is.” 

Markus shuffled himself higher up on his pillow and against Simon’s arm, cupping the hand on his cheek and fumbling to intertwine their fingers and rest their hands against his chest. He sighed in contentment when he felt his lover pull him a little closer and rest his chin on his shoulder. 

There would be speeches to give later. There would be questions to answer, plans to make. But as the moments dragged on, as the orange glow brightened to yellow in the room, as his thoughts returned to the sanctuary with his lover wrapped around him, Markus decided they could wait. 

This was where his home was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @livelovesimon


End file.
